questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Piotyr
Piotyr is a major character in the fourth game in the series, Shadows of Darkness, if the Hero protagonist is a Paladin himself. The Paladin encounters the ghost of Piotyr at night in the town of Mordavia (at Erana's staff). As a side quest, he will be able to redeem Piotyr's family name. Others will only hear Piotyr being mentioned as the history of Mordavia unfolds. Piotyr is a Paladin and the grandfather of Mordavia's Burgomeister Dmitri Ivanov. Crusade Against Avoozl When the Cult of the Dark One tried to summon Avoozl[ into this realm of existence, Piotyr and the mage[ Erana]] led an army against the cult members in order to stop their ritual. The battle was nearly lost when the Cult members transformed into the horrid monsters known as the Chernovy, until Erana sacrificed herself to stop the summoning of Avoozl. Piotyr would be the only person to leave the cave of the Dark One alive. He brought the Staff of Erana with him (the only trace of her left in the cave), and planted it in the town square of Mordavia. A garden of flowers sprung up around it instantaneously. Unknown to most members of the community, the staff also prevented anything Undead from entering the town. To make sure that no one would ever try to summon Avoozl again, Piotyr decided to seek out the Seven Rituals of the Dark One so that he could destroy them. He was killed by a Wraith in the forest soon thereafter. Legacy When Piotyr died, he left behind his fiancée pregnant with his child. The citizens of Mordavia did not realize the Paladin had died on a noble quest and assumed that Piotyr had fled from his responsibility. When the child was born, the scandal was hushed up as best as it could be, though the rumors persisted for years. The child, Dmirtri's father, carried a bitter resentment towards the father he never knew his entire life. He passed this resentment on to his son. Dmitri's grandmother, however, always knew the truth, even if no one would believe her. It is mentioned she would often be found sleeping by Erana's staff in the town, a smile upon her face (undoubtedly, Piotyr would appear to her in her dreams because of the power of the staff and his own soul being bound in the valley). Piotyr's ghost gives the Hero some guidance and explains a few things about the valley. He also warns the Hero that, as a Paladin, should the Hero fail to stop the Dark One and be killed, his soul will also haunt the valley. The Hero then can bring back Piotyr's sword to Burgomeister, proving that the Paladin actually died honorably, and did not just run away. This knowledge gives Dmitri Ivanov a great deal of peace, as the honor of his family is thus restored. In gratitude, he gives the Hero Piotyr's shield, which is magically enchanted. Notes Piotyr's last name is not given, it may be "Ivanov". But this is not verified. Category:Characters Category:paladins Category:QFG4